Meetings
by Tyger of the Wynd
Summary: Several Authors meet the turtles for the first time, as kids of course.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do not own anything. Only own myself.

Chapter 1

The day was like any other day in New York City. The sun was shining brightly on the inhabitants of the city. The streets were busy and was filled from store front to store front on the other side of the street. In the parks, it was still busy, but not as much as it is in the streets and the buildings. 5 children, all the ages between 4 and 6, were playing in a park near Central Park, but it was designed for children to play. Each had a doll, but these were not your usual dolls for girls, oh no. They had giant humanoid turtles with different colored bandanas and plastic weapons.

"Zip, that's my Donny!" One girl cried out as she chased the one called Zip around.

"It's mine. See, this one has a z on the bottom of his foot." Zip announced, trying to stay ahead of the first.

"Lemme see." The first asked.

"Here Vestque."

Zip stopped and gave the Donny toy that she held and gave it to Vestque, who examined the toy.

"You're right, this is your Donny. But where is my Donny?" Vestque asked.

"Right here." A third child replied, who was holding a Leo doll, was pointing to something half buried in sand.

"Thanks Beth. I don't know what I'd do without you." Vestque responded, picking up her Donny and wiping it off.

Vestque wanted to play on the jungle gym, but no one wanted to play on the gym at the moment, so she decided to play by herself. Once she had gotten onto a platform to slide down, she smelled something awfull and cried out.

"Something 'tinks."

"What does it smell like?" Tyger asked.

"A 'tinky smell. Like someone who has taken a bath in 'tinky water." Vest cried.

"It is 'tinky up here." Day added as she joined Vest.

As Daydream and Vest were about to go into the enclosed slide, something rustled in the slide and ran off as soon it got to the bottom. All five of them had gotten a glimpse of who it was, but all looked at each other in confusion cause the child looked green.

Chapter 1 done. This will be the edited version of the story, of course I will post the unedited version, but just not on 

If your wondering what 'tinks means, it is just stinks with the first s misssing. If anyone not mentioned in this chapter wants to come in, please ask, and say which turtle is your favorite if I don't know already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Robin: I will try to make it a little easier for you to read by having the lettering larger for you. I hope this will help.**

**Chapter 2 **

**"What was that?" Day asked, squeezing her Mike doll even closer and sucking her thumb a bit.**

**"I dunno. But I heard there are people who do weird things to themselves and their kids." Tyger replied.**

**"I don't want my parents to do something weird to me." Beth replied, shaking her head so furiously, that she got dizzy and fell on her rear.**

**"Neither do I." Vestque added, helping Beth up.**

**"Let's go try to find where the kid went." Zip spoke up.**

**"Yeah. Then we can ask if he wants to play with us." Day added gleefully.**

**"I dunno guys, something tells me that we should stay here." Beth replied.**

**"Come on Beth, what's the worst that could happen?" Tyger asked.**

**"Let's see, we could get lost, we could get kidnapped, we could starve, or we could get shot. You want me to go on?" Beth replied.**

**"No." The other four replied all at once.**

**"Fine. I'll go, but if something happens, I won't say I didn't warn you." Beth responded.**

**Holding their dolls closely and sticking together, they went in the direction of the kid that ran off. When they reached a patch of shrubbery, they all decided to split up, but stay within shouting range of each other just in case someone needed help. Silence pass between the five friends who were holding their favorite turtle until someone screams, which caused the others to run towards the source of the commotion.**

**"Who screamed?"**

**"Wasn't me."**

**"Nor me."**

**"Me neither."**

**"Then it must be Vestque who sceamed cause here she comes." Beth replied, pointing to a scared and running Vest.**

**The poor scared Vest stopped in front of the four girls, huffing, and tears in her eyes.**

**"What happened?" Robin asked as she hugged Vest.**

**"I-I found the k-kid, and when I-I asked him to c-come out, he pu-pushed me to the ground." She stammered, who was on the verge of crying.**

**"That no good son of a," Tyger fumed, dropping her Raph doll and heading in the direction that Vestque came from.**

**"Tyger! Don't!" Robin yelled as she tried to head Tyger off.**

**Tried as hard as the four could to stop Tyger from going on a rampage, they failed, but they slowed her down enough so that she was slowly walking.**

**"Where were you when you were pushed?" Tyger asked.**

**"Over there." Vest replied, pointing to where there was a large clump of bushes.**

**"That kid better not be there when I do."**

**Tyger went over into the bushes, a loud thud was heard, and Tyger came running out while rubbing her head.**

**"That hurt. Kids should not be playing with large sticks you know." Tyger yelled back at the kid in the bushes.**

**End of chapter 2**


End file.
